


[VD]耳鬓厮磨（pwp）

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	[VD]耳鬓厮磨（pwp）

VD  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
但丁一开始说莎乐美。他一说这个词儿维吉尔会想起一抹红色的封皮。小的时候他书架上有那样一本书。人们总以为但丁不是那个能静下心来看东西的孩子，其实但丁有时候会偷偷踮起脚去够他书架上的所有东西。  
但丁又念叨着这个词儿。在床上提起戏剧好像是件过于怪异的事情。维吉尔插进去，但丁的里面火热紧致。他在维吉尔的阴茎上发出哼声。说不上他弟弟是迎合还是抗拒，那样死气沉沉全然不似平时游刃有余的模样。他把但丁翻过身去操，背对着自己，这样更像是两头动物单纯依循本能的交合。  
他有相当一段时间没有见到但丁，以至于上次见到他时都还不知晓自己有一个儿子。但丁的身体如他所知的那样，强壮健康，带着点不太好看的伤痕，因他的操弄而在床垫上晃动颤抖。但丁应该是聒噪的。维吉尔记得，以往如若他们上床。但丁能叽叽喳喳没话找话到从头发数落维吉尔到脚趾。他的胞弟以言语戏弄他激怒他，明知这样会让自己吃上很多苦头却还是乐此不疲。但丁就是喜欢这样，他应当是喜欢这样的。  
但维吉尔没想过但丁这样，但丁闷着承受他的一切。即使他看到胞弟的阴茎蹭着床单，已经挺立流水，但丁亦沉于欲海之中，不得要领的抚慰只会叫他越来越难受。可他一声不响，那态度甚至轻蔑。维吉尔因这种轻蔑而恼火。他不理解为何但丁永远如此游刃有余。  
他问但丁，为什么一言不发？但丁转过头，额头流汗，喘着气微笑。一种官方的公事公办的微笑，不因对象是维吉尔而改动。维吉尔粗声恶气，故意说，他没兴趣奸尸。但丁于是开始说话，照例吐出那些刻薄的语句。嘲笑他连上床都要委屈。维吉尔仍未从这些话语里找到熟悉感。于是他将但丁重新按到床上，手捏在后颈，脸摁进床单里。  
他操但丁，但丁弓起脊背像一只过于兴奋的猫。十指抓紧床单青筋凸起。维吉尔唯一能确定的是他的阴茎确乎让但丁痴狂。他深埋到弟弟身体里，又用力抽出。让但丁在他手指下呼吸颤动以确认他弟弟确实活着。无论但丁多么令人恼火，他身体的滋味确实叫维吉尔心悦诚服。他俯下身顺着脊椎亲吻但丁，舌尖拂过一节一节凸起的骨头。尝到人类的味道。  
但丁的声音从隔着被单传来，问他是不是想要吃人了。又说魔界的果实是否已经难以饱他猎奇的胃口。维吉尔没说话，沉下身子挺进去，深深碾磨那一块地方。但丁尾音吊起，难以自持地泄露一声呻吟。维吉尔提醒他谨言慎行。  
“我不在乎。”但丁说，“没什么能让我在乎的，你也一样，维吉尔。”  
他眼神慵懒不屑，好像只是在和维吉尔说稀松平常的话语。维吉尔亦若无其事，让但丁调整了一个姿势，好更方便操进去。他不过在和一肉块做爱，等天亮以后大抵也只会继续和兄弟厮杀阋墙。但丁无法劝解他回头，他那弟弟知道的，失败过，于是不再尝试。  
但丁因他的贯穿而颤抖，忍不住用手去抚慰自己。他牙齿磕碰，叫着维吉尔的名字，一瞬间维吉尔恍惚以为他们真的是甜蜜的爱侣。不禁真要去亲吻但丁汗湿的银发。  
可他也只是微微弯腰，阴影又笼罩但丁一些，再无其他。他拨开但丁的手，不让他解放。扣住但丁的十指，像他们小的时候手牵手一同穿过庭院和前廊一样。这种虚假的亲昵让他们有短暂的错觉。他覆在但丁背上，成为但丁另一张皮，甜蜜地融进他胞弟的身体里。如他们原初一样浑然一体。另只手伸过去揉弄但丁的阴茎。他轻声叫着但丁的名字，像一种诱骗的咒语。让他放心吧，交给兄长吧，一切都不需要再烦恼。  
但丁射在他手中，他指缝挂着粘稠的精液。抹在但丁身上，又叫了几声但丁的名字，直到射在但丁身体里。  
高潮仍未退尽。他依旧伏在但丁身上，从背后，他捏住但丁的脸，指腹拂过弟弟新生的胡茬。他侧过头去在那脸颊上轻吻，嘴唇，嘴角，颧骨，眼角，耳垂，咬住，用力，撕下，张口，卷入，吞咽，安抚，咒骂，耳光。  
他撕下但丁的一只耳朵，像撕下一截胶带那样。但丁推开他，蜷伏在床上，瞪着他，用手捂住脸测流血的孔洞。  
他牙齿和嘴唇上挂着红，尝到弟弟血肉的味道，他突然张开嘴，露出尖利的牙齿，笑着，语调轻快地说：“这就是爱情的滋味吧？”那本红封皮的书里的语句，他说出来，唱歌儿似的，字词飘旋着，落进但丁流血的孔洞。  
但丁会好的，血统赋予他愈合的能力，他也会好的，维吉尔知道，无论此时此刻伤口裸露多少，甚至见骨见肉，最终都会好的，一如那些并不存在的情感。  
“这就是爱情的滋味吧。”他又轻快地说道，但丁的血染红他的牙齿，并且在他胃里燃烧。  
END


End file.
